The German Princess and the Russian Czar
by jumpingjelly24
Summary: With Division finally defeated and with Sean dead, Alex takes off on her own. She tried to disapear. Being invisible is hard to do when you're the not so dead and in the spotlight daughter of Katya and Nikolai Udinov, that's were SHIELD steps in to help Little Miss Udinov find a purpose again, but is that all SHIELD wants or do they have other interest in mind?
1. When it Rains It Pours

There are so many similarities between Alex and Natasha that I'm surprised no one has done this crossover yet. With Division has fallen and Sean dead Alex needs to escape, but it's not so easy to do when you're Alexandra Udinov discovered daughter of Nikolai and Katya takes an intrest in Little Miss Udinov given her history with Division.


	2. Real Chapter: When it Rains it Pours

There are so many similarities with Alex and Natasha that I've decided to do a crossover. Both are Russian, both have lost their families in a fire, have seen their significant other killed, trained to be assassins, have been referred to or have connection to the Russian royal family (the Romanovs) and a bunch of other things I can't think of right now.

This is going to be set right after the Avengers movie and after Sean is dead, Alex took off and didn't go back to Alex and Michael. Nikita has not been framed for killing the president, though I will incorporate that later in the story. Alex has been through some crap in her life (ex. Having to watch her father be murdered in front of her, being sold into sex trafficking at a young age and other traumas she had to though in division that might have mind fucked her a couple times) that she hasn't really addressed, most of the time she pretends to address them, mostly for a cover (Amanda) or to get Nikita of her back, she never really healed, she still a young 19/20 year old girl that never got the chance to be a kid and to be happy. Watching the man you love die in your arms, having the only good _pure_ thing in your life leave your life in such an abrupt and violent manner has to stay with you. Sean dying is basically the straw that broke the camels back for Alex. I will address personality changes and such in later chapters because some of you may think I'm straying from cannon.

Now, on with the story…

Sean was dead. Sean was dead…_dead, dead, dead, dead._ That was the main focus on Alex's mind as she walked down they dirty streets of New Jersey at two in the morning. She didn't notice the dark bruise forming near her temple from being thrown into a wall earlier, nor did she notice the small cuts all over her face from broken glass. Anyone who saw her would have taken her as some runaway teenager or a street junkie. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hands trembled uncontrollably and most of all she had blood staining her blouse. Not her blood, but _Sean's_ blood.

Sean, the only one she loved more than her family, the only person she loved more than Nikita.

Nikita.

The reason why she got tangled into this whole mess. It was Nikita's fault her father is dead, it's Nikita's fault she got sold as a prostitute, it's Nikita's fault she was ever in division. Everything comes back to Nikita.

But…

Nikita saved her, she gave Alex a home. A family, the mother she missed. Alex was a whirlwind of emotions. It was like someone through in loss, hate, fear, and love in a blender and mixed them up until she couldn't identify which emotion was which.

Alex spent so much time created wall around her to keep others out, she never let them down completely. Nikita and Sean saw some of the real her, but not all of her.

The walls Alex spent so much time building around her were breaking; they were cracking and crumbling until a emotional mess was left.

Alex was too deep in her thoughts about Sean and Nikita to notice the headlights of a Vintage 1942 Harley pull up behind her. She didn't hear the soft voice asking if she was okay, or feel the calloused hand rest on her shoulder. Alex did hear a faint voice asking for her name before she lost all consciousness and the world went black.


	3. Penny For A Dollar

Steve Rodgers was an old soul. He always liked the simpler things in life, even back in the forties he was odd. Steve appreciated the way the wind would blow and hit the trees. Sometimes he just enjoyed sitting on park benches and people watching, then Bucky would come along and laugh, then call him weird. In the new world Steve was thrown into he discovered no one had the time to appreciate the little things in life. Everyone was always on the go.

_Go, go, go..._

After the invasion of Manhattan, Steve hopped onto his motorcycle and drove. He didn't know where, but just away, away from the life that was forced upon him. Everything happened so fast, one moment he was in a airplane with Bucky, the next he's pushed into a world that was not meant for him.

Steve drove down the lonely road hoping to get his minds off Peggy. He didn't know where he was but he couldn't bring himself to care. As he drove further down the road a figure blurred into his line of sight. Steve squinted into the distance, soon he made out a figure of a young girl walking down the road. The girl did not seem to notice Steve drive and pull up behind her.

The girl did not look good at all. In Steve's mind the girl looked like a civilian caught in the crossfire of the Chitautri invasion. As Steve took in her appearance his eyes softened, the girl was young. She didn't look older than seventeen. With the girl's state Steve didn't wan to think what happened to her. Instead he helped her.

Steve gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder not wanting to frighten her. When the girl didn't react, Steve shook her should her shoulder and called out, "Miss, miss, are you alright?" This time the girl flinched before looking at him.

The girls glassy eyes didn't really see him instead they saw something else. The girl swayed a little, Steve caught the girl before she hit the ground. Steve hefted the girl in his arms looking around, there wasn't a way Steve could take the unconscious girl with him on a motorcycle and there wasn't anything around for miles. It was well over midnight, chances were that there were not going to be any cars around either that could help them.

Steve let out a tired sigh, he didn't know what to do.

When Alex finally came to, the first thing she saw was the rising sun. _It's beautiful, the colors just swirl...swirl, swirl, swirl. Pink and yellow and blue. _Alex thought a little incoherently. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, the morning air was fresh and clean. Alex ran her hands on the ground below her feeling wet grass and broken twigs. Every finger buried in the dirt.

_I like it here, maybe I'll just stay here forever and ever._ Alex thought to herself. Before anymore nice thoughts could run through her mind Alex heard a shuffling next to her. Alex didn't open her eyes, she just laid there, slowly breathing.

The a hesitant voice asked, "Are you alright?" _Was she alright? Of course, she was, why wouldn't she be?_ Alex thought to herself.

Alex open her eyes and was greeted to the sight of a young blonde man looking at her with concern. Alex continued to stare at him, _Why isn't he talking?_ Alex thought, then she realized that he was waiting for her reply. Alex didn't speak instead she blinked owlishly at him.

The blond man looked at a loss at what to do, clearly he didn't anticipate finding a wayward girl on the road at night.

"What is you name?" The blonde man asked. _Name, my name, what is my name? _Alex asked herself. _I have a name, right, what is it? _Alex thought to herself. Instead Alex furrowed her eyebrows at the man.

"You do remember your name?" The blond one asked. Alex just stared at him. The man paused awkwardly.

"Okay then. How about we get you cleaned up first?" The man asked her.

This time Alex nodded.


	4. Death of a Monarch

**AN: Heeey, so I've been out for a while, but I'm gonna cut the crap now, I don't own a computer, and I'm a junior taking ap classes, which have been so much work, so my priorities are somewhere else. I do apologise for not giving any notice ahead of time. I promise I will let you guys know in the future if I'm going to take a while to update.**

**AN 2: The titles of the chapters seem like they have nothing to do with the chapters but they do, see of anyone can find the connection between the name of the chapter and the content, **that being said...read, like, and review!

Alex didn't like strangers, she was always a little bit shy around new people growing up but what else could be expected of of a girl who lived the first thirteen years of her life in a heavily guarded manor. Alex's father always kept under lock and key with at least three bodyguards spotting her at all given times. Alex has seen the same people her whole life, her babysitters often doubled as her tutors. Tutors would sometimes be bodyguards. Bodyguards will be drivers. Almost every person was a bodyguard. If there was a new addition to the household staff then they would most likely be around for a couple of years, and it was better to get used to them now rather than later. The last few years of her father's life, there had been a lot more people being added to the staff, most of these new staff members proved to be the very same people that opened the back door of the manor for Division to get in and slaughter her family.

After Alex was given to her father's driver for safekeeping he gave her to strangers, he said they would keep her safe, those strangers turned out to be Vlad and his men, she spent three years as a sex slave because of strangers.

After Alex ran from Vlad and on the streets, strangers would never help her, she would beg for food and instead they would push her away, treat her like trash, hurl abuses at her. Strangers were no good.

In Division strangers meant targets, targets mean death. A stranger would be someone got on Division's bad side or an innocent bystander who saw too much just by being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Strangers were a no no. Strangers were bad, you have to stay away from bad.

But Alex wasn't herself at the moment, so she didn't follow all of her rules. The blonde haired man was a stranger, she shouldn't listen to him, but she did. She followed him when he walked towards his motorcycle, she got on his bike when he said to do so because he said he would take her somewhere safe. Hen looked safe, he sounded safe, he even smelled safe, he smelled like clean air. It was a strange feeling, but she felt like Alex could trust him because he smelled safe.

The last time she smelled something like the blond man was when she was ten years old and her when her mother still tucked her in at night.


End file.
